


Nin Aran

by Teriana



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana





	

****  


**My Burning Desire**

You are my hottest burning desire,

I cannot be patient, we’re burning in fire,

Together in flames, together in lust,

We want to get pleasure, we want it so fast.

Your eyes ever deepest and clearest sky,

Your languishing look, your eyelashes fly,

Will make me desire, forget everything,

When I’m close to you, you call me Nin Rin.

My sweetest seduction, you tempt with your lips,

Teasing with ripeness, in hunger it keeps,

Luring with kiss, they’re opened for me,

Close your eyes and press them to me.

The heat of your body, I feel it inside,

When thrusting abruptly you know where to guide.

Your skin is so tender, your skin is so pale,

It burns in my hands, and drives me insane,

In passionate kisses I feel the strong urge,

A fever inside that summons to merge.

Surrender to you and losing my mind,

Your beauty possesses me and makes me so blind.

You’ve drowned me in pleasure and sinking yourself,

Deeper and deeper we feel ourselves.

We fall into abyss of greatest delight,

Collapsing, we’re struck with climaxes bright,

They are like the flashes, blooming and burst,

Exhausted we are, and suffer of thirst.

We’re panting together, we’re out of breath,

Happy and sweaty, our hairs’ in mess.

We are in deep bliss, still hearing the moans,

And cries of the pleasure each other’s returned.

It’s ceased our bodies and spreading its warmth,

Increasing the strength and blooming in growth,

Still cuddling in it, we both fall asleep,

Embracing each other and kissing our lips.

The passions are ceased, but it’s for a while,

They’re hidden inside and waiting compile.

Devoted to Nin Aran


End file.
